Past and Future
Past and Future is the sixth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku and his friends have decided to start their own force. Although they are excited to discover their own unique style and strength by forming a force, they are having trouble choosing new members. Shahryar advises them that if they're aiming for the top, they should scout someone experienced, and draws their attention to the splendidly built Kapool that Momo has rented Gundam Build Divers-Episode 6 Past and Future(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub). Plot In a hangar within GBN, Tigerwolf and Shahryar are in an argument - Riku hasn't form a force yet and the two are still trying to recruit the kids. Riku tries to calm the two down, causing Tigerwolf to lay the blame on him for not starting his force immediately. Shahryar figured Riku's scouting is not going well, and noted that he wants to become stronger on his own but also get someone with experience. Shahryar then points out how expertly made Momoka's rental AMX-109 Kapool was, and suggests hunting down its Gunpla builder as that would certainly make their force's strength skyrocket, giving Riku an idea... At the Gundam Base, the kids asks Nanami who built the rental Gunpla, and finds out that it was her big brother, Koichi. At his apartment, Koichi is working on a weapon for his Gunpla, which is based on Anaval Gato's custom MS-14A Gelgoog, when there's a knock at his door. There, he finds Riku, Yukio and Momoka excitedly greeting him. Upon confirming that he was the builder of the Kapool, they ask him to join them in playing GBN and be a part of their force. Koichi knows about the game and turned them down, stating that he had retired from Gunpla Battle. For the next few days, the kids keep trying to get his attention in increasingly strange ways, leading Koichi to call Nanami to get them off his back. They apologize to Nanami, who sympathizes with them and reminds them not to go too far. Riku then notes that every Gunpla in the display booth were well built, and begins to wonder why Koichi quits Gunpla Battle. As he does, Yukio is shocked to learn that Koichi was a super famous up-and-coming Gunpla builder nicknamed "K-1" who suddenly disappeared four years ago. In GBN, Riku continues to think about why Koichi quitted Gunpla Battle, and this caused him to lose focus during training, allowing a Leo NPD to defeat his GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver as he is caught off guard. Back at the base, which resembles the Torrington Base, Tigerwolf scolds Riku for spacing out during training. Shahryar tells Tigerwolf to lay off him a bit before mentioning he had no idea that K-1 was the builder of the Kapool. Shahryar hadn't met him before, but admired his skills as a builder although he thinks K-1 is still nothing compared to him, leaving Tigerwolf disgusted at his bragging. Tigerwolf tries to get Riku to leave Koichi alone, but Riku feels he needs to do something to revive Koichi's interest. Sarah then reassures Riku, noting that Koichi had put his heart into making the Kapool, and so he will eventually understand Riku too. Shahryar suggests Riku find out why Koichi lost interest in Gunpla Battle. Back at the Gundam Base, the kids press Nanami to reveal why Koichi quit Gunpla Battle. She revealed that, up to four years ago, he played GP Duel which was also known as GPD, a precursor to GBN that allowed builders to actually fight with their Gunpla. He had a group of friends similar to a force who felt the same way about the game. However, as GPD made way for GBN, his friends quit one by one until only Koichi was left, sending him into a deep depression. Nanami didn't want him to suffer, so she arranged for him to build Gunpla for the display booth, and although he claims not to be enthused, he still does a good job. Due to this, Nanami feels that Koichi must have gotten out of his depression. At night, Koichi dreams of his friends quitting Gunpla Battle. Another friend named Tsukasa tells him that the times have changed, and that GPD is finished. In his despair, he sees the Gunpla he and his friends played with, grabs his RMS-117 Galbaldy β and after a slight hesitation, slams it into the ground, ending his dream. Upon waking up, he realizes he's out of instant glue and goes off to buy some. As he leaves the store, he's confronted by Riku, Yukio and Momoka again, who apologize for their actions and wishes to talk. They try to convince him again, with Yukio telling him that Shahryar had complimented his Gunpla. Though he turns them down again, Riku isn't ready to give up. Koichi later rushes back home - the great Shahryar had praised him; he took out a GBN console he picked up when he first tried out GBN, and logs into the game. Arriving at the GBN lobby, he is shocked at how the place has changed. He then encounters Sarah, who somehow immediately recognizes him as the builder of Momoka's rental Kapool. They are soon joined by Magee, Shahryar and Tigerwolf, and Koichi is surprised to see them. Tigerwolf wonders if he's the one Riku wishes to recruit and Sarah confirms his suspicion. Both Tigerwolf and Shahryar wants Koichi to tell Riku that their offer for him and his friends to join their forces still stands. Magee says that he would ask the kids when there is an opening in his force. Shahryar then revealed his wish of wanting to fight Riku's team once they became full-fledged, and Tigerwolf concurs. Magee turns to questioning koichi about his favorite Gunpla and Gundam series, and due to his shyness, Koichi quickly runs off. Later, at another location, Koichi realizes that if those three famous players hold such high opinions of Riku and his friends, they must be something, and so he watches videos of their previous battles to find out what sort of players they are. At the Gundam Base, Nanami and the kids head to the storage room and find an old GPD machine, along with the old Gunpla Koichi made for him and his friends, including the shattered Galbaldy β. As Riku is about to grab hold of it, the GPD machine suddenly springs to life, and plays a recording of a battle between Koichi and his friends during happier days. The kids are impressed by what they see and wish to fight like them. In GBN, Koichi continues to watch videos of the kids' battles and did not notice that Sarah had sat beside him. When he finally notices her, he freaks out. Sarah asks if he still loved Gunpla Battle and Gunpla. Koichi doesn't answer and runs off, claiming he needs to log out soon. Left alone, Sarah notes that she'll see him again. At the storage room, the kids are still watching the old recordings and Riku finally understands why he wanted to do something for Koichi, and it has nothing to do with wanting him to teach them Gunpla building. At the side, Nanami smiles, and with a part of the Galbaldy β in his hand, Riku asks a favor from his friends. In his apartment, Koichi comes to realize that he's scared to admit he loves something. Suddenly, Nanami enters his apartment and drags him out to the Gundam Base. To his surprise, he finds Riku, Momoka and Yukio fixing up all the old Gunpla he left behind. Koichi is confused, but then overhears Riku saying that it is fine even if Koichi did not join their force, he just wants to rekindle Koichi's love for the game. Koichi is completely moved to tears over this. After Riku accidentally drops a piece, the trio are stunned when Koichi picks it up. They're even more so when he proclaims that he'll join them and give them pointers in building Gunpla, but only if they build the Gunpla they're going to use themselves. The trio are overjoyed at this and try to get his help immediately, and a pleased Nanami leaves them. In the GBN world, Koichi and Sarah greets each other, and Riku is surprised to see they know each other. Yukio then calls Riku over to register their force. Riku enters all five Divers' names, and as they excitedly awaits for their registration to be accepted, an error message pops up, noting that registration requirements are not met. Sarah then points out that the failure is because Koichi has Rank F, which is below the minimum Rank D for joining a force. The other kids are bummed out, and Koichi apologizes, explaining he had not played the game much. With this, the kids quickly change plans and set out to raise Koichi's rank, the poor guy apologizing the whole way. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Nanami Nanase * Sarah * Shahryar * Tigerwolf * Koichi Nanase Mecha * GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Recorded GBN footage) * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Recorded GBN footage) * GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X (Recorded GBN footage) Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *The episode serves as an informal advertisement for the 1/100 MG Plan 303E Deep Striker and the upcoming 1/144 HGUC Galbaldy β kits. *During the replay of Koichi's gunpla duel, one of the fighters quotes Graham Aker's "Avenging Angel" line from episode 18 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. References